


I Don't Want to Hold it Down

by kimmingyusleftankle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Crime lord Junhui, Crimes & Criminals, Guns, M/M, My Poor Boys, Organized Crime, Police, Poor Life Choices, Secret Identity, Seokmin just needs help, Someone get Mingyu a bulletproof vest, Soonyoung doesn't deserve this, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Why does everyone bully Chan?, Wonwoo is stressed, forbidden relationship, minor mentions of prostitution, this makes me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmingyusleftankle/pseuds/kimmingyusleftankle
Summary: Seoul, South Korea: A place filled with organized crime and criminal lowlifes.Jeon Wonwoo, a hitman working with Coup d’eat and his team, makes a fatal mistake that could cost him and his crew.Kim Mingyu, an undercover police officer with the Seoul Police Force, nearly escapes death at the hands of the crew and makes it his mission to take them down.But when the mysterious VIRS is released onto the world, Mingyu's world is turned upside down as he is forced into the underworld crime scene.With allies like Soonyoung, the up and coming district attorney, and Chan, a young computer programmer working with the police, each man has a chance to allude the other.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Want to Hold it Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bassdropontwo (jimandtonic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimandtonic/gifts).



> While writing this, I had these songs in mind as themes for our two boys  
> Hold It Down, JUN-Wonwoo's theme  
> Undercover, ACE-Mingyu's theme  
> Enjoy! :D

**Prologue: Three Years Ago, Seoul, South Korea**

_Wonwoo’s finger twitches on the trigger of the sniper rifle. He takes a deep breath and brings his eye to the sight of the gun, numb fingers aching from waiting here in the cold Seoul night for hours. The curtains, drawn in front of the bay windows across the street, ripple with movement as someone moves inside the upscale apartment._

_“Take the shot.” Seungcheol’s voice cracks in his ear, an edge to the sentence._

_He starts to pull the trigger but stops as the curtains are opened to reveal two figures by the window. The first, their target, an older Chinese man with an expensive suit jacket, and black, dyed hair._

_The second, a tall young man with a scruffy mane of black hair and an oversized hoodie. He looks uncomfortable standing by the target, whose arm is snaked around his back._

_“Take the shot,” Seungcheol hisses again._

_“Negative Coups,” Jihoon cuts in. “We’ve got a boogie. Stand by Wonwoo.”_

_The two men in the apartment face each other, the taller, younger man tempting a smile at the older. The target moves closer to the young man, shoving him against the wall._

_In a split second, the target is on top of the young man on the California King near the window._

_“I’m taking the shot,” Wonwoo growls, gritting his teeth and adjusting his grip on the sniper rifle._

_Seungcheol inhales sharply and mutters. “Make it a clean shot. Both target and bogie. No messes.”_

_Wonwoo releases the gun for a moment. Kill the target, kill the bogie. That seemed reasonable. But for some reason, he can bring himself to imagine killing the poor young man in the apartment._

_He stares down the barrel of the gun and pulls the trigger. A direct hit to the old man’s head._

_Wonwoo doesn’t have any time to waste. A gunshot ringing out through the Gangnam area is bound to draw attention quickly, and he needs to get off the roof before the cops arrive._

_“What about the bogie?” Jihoon yells in his earpiece. “Wonwoo finish the job.”_

_He looks across the street but doesn’t see the young man in the window. “He wasn’t the job.”_

**Three Years Ago, Seoul, South Korea**

“Kim.” Mingyu looks up from his computer to see the commissioner gesturing to him inside the briefing room. “Now.”

He nods and quickly grabs a pad of paper closest to him. 

“Detective Kim,” the few men seated in the room look to the door where Mingyu’s just walked in. “Tell us about yourself.”

He watches as all the men in the room stare at him. Mingyu shrugs and pulls on the strings of his hoodie. “I like cats?”

“He looks pretty young,” a man at the far end of the room says, nodding at the Chief detective. “How old are you son?”

“Twenty, sir.” 

“Gay?” The youngest looking man in the room asks, pulling at his long, vampire-ish black hair. The other men in the room roll their eyes. The young man’s sharp features change form an arrogant look to an affronted one. “Not for me, for The Boss.”

Mingyu widens his eyes and shakes his head. “I don’t-why do you care?”

The commissioner places his hand on the table and clears his throat. “We have an assignment for you, Kim.”

“Okay?”

“How much do you know about the Chinese Mob?”

  
  
  


“I swear,” Minghao says, placing a hand on his arm. “He’s old and creepy, but he’ll give you a shit ton of cash.”

Mingyu clears his throat and carefully adjusts his baggy sweatshirt. The bulky garment has been hiding the bulletproof vest he’s been wearing for weeks, and his gun holster strapped to his chest. “Yeah,” he responds to the young Chinese man. “I guess so.”

The other raises an eyebrow. “Your first time hard, believe me, I remember.” He pats his arm. “Just make sure to let him do what he wants, unless,” he raises the other eyebrow and looks at the ground. “He wants to-”

“It’s just talking,” Mingyu says, remember the bullshit claims he got from the police detectives earlier that month. It had only taken him a few days to realize that “Walking With Rabbits,” was a cover for your run-of-the-mill prostitution ring. 

Minghao nods. “And don’t worry, if the time comes, we can move you to the big leagues.” He throws his arm around Mingyu. “I’ve been hoeing around Seoul for years, and look how fucking loaded I am.” He kicks a cup of instant ramen that Mingyu’s sure has been there for over a week.

The door swings open, and Jun rushes into the room. He spots Minghao and smiles. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Minghao smiles and smashes their lips together. “So great,” they kiss for a few moments and Mingyu rubs his arm, waiting for them to break apart. “I’ve missed you.”

“Mingyu,” Jun pulls away from Minghao. “He’s in room 526,” he lowers his gaze and sighs. “Be careful.”

Mingyu nods and heads out the door, patting Jun on the back as he goes. The older Chinese man has been his handler for the past month in the mob. Even though he’d given a lot of detail on the mob to the police, his deal had allowed him to stop too soon. No one realized how deep the mob had connections to the child pornography and sex working industry in the city, and Jun had been sure to leave out his job description in his confession. Jun was in charge of making sure all the ex-workers made sure they kept their mouths shut. He was pretty good at his job.

The elevator only has a few people on it. There’s a man who looks a few years older than Mingyu in the corner, looking at his watch and tapping his foot on the ground. The man looks at his watch one last time before stepping out of the elevator and glancing shadily at Mingyu.

The detective takes several deep breaths and steps out of the elevator as it opens onto the fifth floor. Room 526 is to the left, and as he looks around, he swears he spots a messy head of hair and a dark jacket ducking behind a housekeeping cart.

Minghao wasn’t lying when he said the chairman was a major creep. Mingyu swears the next time he goes on an undercover mission, if he ever does again, he’s going to make sure it has nothing to do with creepy old men that want to have sex with young dudes.

The chairman tries to kiss him multiple times, and the whole time, he’s got his hand near Mingyu’s ass. 

The young detective decides he’s had enough, and he walks to the window to get away from the chairman. Mingyu looks out across the Seoul skyline and sighs. It’s such a wonderful night, a great Friday afternoon for drinking. If he weren’t on assignment, Mingyu and his friends would probably be out on the town at that very moment drinking, eating, and rethinking all their life decisions. He misses them, his friends that is. Eunwoo and Yeibo, both of whom he hasn’t been in contact with for several weeks.

The chairman starts doing stuff. Mingyu isn’t okay with it, but he knows that if the “stuff” goes far enough, he can whip out his cuffs and arrest him on charges of soliciting an underaged person. The chairman has done a lot worse, and given time, the department can take him down for much more than being a creep.

Mingyu lays on the bed underneath the old man, waiting for the perfect moment to throw the psycho against the wall and read him his rights, when he hears the glass of the window shattering. In moments, he feels a spattering of blood against his face, and the man on top of him goes completely limp.

Detective Kim looks up to see the chairman’s head halfway gone, blown apart by a direct shot to his head.

“Fuck,” Mingyu shoves the body off of him and leaps off the bed, drawing out his phone as he does so. “I need bodies in the building,” he yells into the device.

“What the hell is going on?” Detective Aaron Kwak yells back at him, the sound of police sirens behind him. 

Mingyu runs away from the window, wary of another shot into the room. “The chairman’s been shot. Snipper from the parking garage across the street. One shot, hit,” he rattles off the details and pokes his head around the corner. He can’t make out any details but judging by how far the opposite building is, the shooter must be a crack shot.

“There’s no one up here,” Kwak comes back on the line, panting and coughing. “How the hell did they make the shot?”

Aaron is standing on the roof of the parking garage across the street, looking over at Mingyu. The younger detective shakes his head and walks out the door, looking around to see if there’s anyone inside who looks suspicious. 

The laundry cart. The strange man who was standing there when Mingyu entered the room. “Kwak, can you get security footage?”

“Already on it.” The line is dead for a moment. “There are two guys that shouldn’t have gotten through security. Sending you the pictures now.”

Mingyu’s phone beeps and he sees that two photos have been delivered to his phone. “Do we know who they are?” He runs down the stairwell and bursts out into the foyer of the hotel. He spots what he’s looking for, a glimpse of a black jacket disappearing around a corner.

Kwak lets out a sputter on the other end of the line. He yells something on the other end of the line. It cuts in and out as he gives chase through the parking garage. Mingyu listens to the older detective pant on the other end of the line before he lets out a strangled, “Coup d’eat.”

The young detective shudders and almost drops his phone on the ground. One of the biggest names in Seoul’s Organized Crime Unit, finally out from wherever he was hiding. “Are we sure?”

He should have known. The hired killer had taken out countless targets of the police station over the past few years, striking whenever the department was about to move in on a target. 

“Yes,” Kwak gasps. “He’s in the building.”

Mingyu unzips his sweatshirt and pulls out his gun, taking off at a run after the most wanted man in Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for bassdropontwo! Happy Birthday GG, I know you really wanted to see me post something, and here it is.  
> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment and stick around for the second chapter coming soon!  
> Please check out GG's work, Golden Age of Heros, as well as the project we're doing together, Microwaves, Memes, and a Bunch of Other Stuff Kim Mingyu has Totally Destroyed.  
> Also if you want to check out my other current work, Though We’re Far Away the Memories Bring Us Closer, I would love that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day! <3<3<3  
> -El


End file.
